The American Academy of Audiology's Academy Research Conference (ARC) 2014, 2015, and 2016, will be the sixth, seventh and eighth meetings of a now annual one-day translational research conference which was launched in 2009. The conferences are equally designed for audiologists who wish to gain a better understanding of the latest research in areas of critical need and positively impact the care of their patients; as well as scientists who want a deeper knowledge and understanding of the latest findings in these translational areas of study. Post-doctoral fellows and doctoral students in audiology and the hearing sciences will also have the opportunity to join these thought-provoking discussions, with some competitively selected to make poster presentations as a means of encouraging our emerging scientists. In keeping with the mission of ARC to make research available to practitioners, the conferences are held each year on the opening day of AudiologyNOW! (R), the American Academy of Audiology's annual convention and exposition, which draws an attendance of over 7,000 audiologists, scientists, doctoral students, and representatives from a wide variety of industries, organizations and other agencies of interest to the profession of audiology. ARC 2014 will convene on March 26th, 2014, in Orlando, Florida with a program on Hearing Aids and the Brain. Hearing aids and the brain well represents the ARC's